degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 303: Honeymoon Avenue
Main Plot: Jamie (Spotlight Stars is seen on a TV with two people standing next to each other) Todd: Lacey, you are eliminated. Jason, you’re safe another week. Here we have it, America. Your final 10! (Jamie smiles as she sees Jeremy standing with the other finalists) Todd: Catch us next week on Spotlight Stars! (Jamie turns off the TV and calls Jeremy) Jamie: Hey babe! Congrats on making it this far! Jeremy: Thanks, babe! I’m actually busy right now, can I call you later? Like tomorrow. Jamie: Uh, yeah I guess. I just cleared my schedule for tonight so we could talk. Jeremy: Sorry, we’ll talk soon. Bye. (He hangs up and Jamie looks annoyed, putting her phone down) Mrs. Stellar: I thought you were gonna talk to Jeremy all night. Jamie: I did too. No one said it was easy to be a trophy wife… Mrs. Stellar: You’re not married yet. Jamie: Still engaged. Mrs. Stellar: Is your night clear then? Jamie: I got no plans. Mrs. Stellar: Let’s go get smoothies at the Hub. My treat. I mean, as long as you’re not afraid to be seen in public with your mom. Jamie: Ew that’s so not fetch. (Jamie laughs and gets up) Jamie: Of course not, let’s go. Where’s dad? The whole family could go. Mrs. Stellar: Oh…um, he’s out. And Moon is with Angel and your grandmother is sleeping…but we wouldn’t invite her anyway. Let’s go! (Jamie and her mom leave for the Hub and Jamie texts Moon) Jamie: Noticed anything weird w mom? I have. Sub Plot: Candace/Wendy (Candace and Wendy are in Candace’s room jamming to the radio and plucking their eyebrows) Candace: It’s stupid this school has cheerleading tryouts on a Saturday. I had to cancel my manicure. Wendy: I was supposed to study for my science test! Candace: Remind me why we’re best friends again? (Wendy plucks an eyebrow and winces) Wendy: I’m so bad at this! Candace: Yeah, you don’t say. Wendy: Candace…do you think I’ll make the squad? Candace: Honestly, Wen, I don’t know. I mean, it’s not like you’re gorgeous or anything or super skinny. Normally, they’ll put you through just for that. Wendy: Oh… Candace: Just flip and cheer and you have a chance….maybe. (Wendy picks up one of Candace’s lipsticks) Wendy: I love this color! Candace: Oh hon, you’re as white as a ghost and this color is just gonna wash you out. Stick to your junior high lip gloss, okay? (Wendy looks embarrassed as Candace stands up and looks at her body) Candace: I shouldn’t even show up tomorrow, I’ll get on the team no matter what. Wendy: You look so pretty! (Candace gives her a weird glare) Candace: I know, duh. Third Plot: Brittany/Chloe (Brittany is out with Chloe and Eliza walking down the street) Chloe: What are we doing tonight, ladies. Eliza: We should go to Friday Night Skate! Brittany: Too many druggies there! Chloe: I don’t feel like getting roofie raped tonight. Eliza: True. (Brittany phone goes off and she sees who it is) Brittany: You guys go ahead, I have to take this. (The others walk ahead of her and she answers in a hushed tone) Brittany: Why are you calling me all of a sudden? Bernard: I’m in Clearwater. Brittany: What the fuck? How did you get here? Bernard: I came to finally meet you. Let’s meet now. Brittany: B, I can’t. I’m with my friends and they don’t know we’ve been dating ever since my photos leaked. Bernard: Do they know how much I was there for you during that time and ever since. Ditch them, just for a little bit. I’m at the Hub. Brittany: Okay…wow, I can’t believe I’m meeting you after all this time. (Brittany turns and sees Chloe and Eliza aren’t paying attention and sneaks away) Chloe: Where the hell did Britt go? (She sees Brittany crossing the street and runs after her) Chloe: Stay there! Eliza: Ugh! Now I’m gonna be the one getting roofie raped! Chloe! (Chloe ignores her and chases after Brittany and Eliza sits down on the sidewalk) Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie is sitting at a table at the Hub and her mom sits down with smoothies) Mrs. Stellar: This is nice, just me and you. Gives us a chance to get away from the craziness in our house. Jamie: Yeah, I guess. Mrs. Stellar: Your grandmother hasn’t told you anything recently, has she? Jamie: No, why? Is something going on that you’re not telling me? Mrs. Stellar: Of course not. You know your grandmother though, crazy and controlling. My life is messed up enough without her making things worse, but of course she doesn’t care. And- Jamie: Mom…is there something you want to talk about? Mrs. Stellar: To be honest, yes. But it makes everything easier if you don’t know anything. Okay, sweetie? Jamie: I knew something was going on…is it with Dad? Or grandma? Mrs. Stellar: Just drink your smoothie and don’t worry about it. I’ll handle everything, okay? (Jamie takes a sip, but looks doubtful) Sub Plot: Candace/Wendy (Candace walks into the gymnasium and goes to the signup sheet for tryouts) Siobhan: Hey, are you a freshman too? Candace: Yeah, why? Siobhan: I’m like the only other one here. The rest of these girls are upperclassmen. Candace: Oh, honey. You’re lucky I’m here. You don’t want them to see you sweat, make it look like you have the upper hand. Siobhan: How? (Candace struts into the gym and Siobhan watches in shock) Adrianna: Wow, doesn’t someone look like they own the place? Too bad I’m already here for that, honey. Candace: And who are you? Adrianna: I’m Adrianna Jupe. Freshman class president. Siobhan: We have a class president already? Adrianna: Duh. Do you know this school at all? Who’s that? (Adrianna points to Wendy who walks in looking like a supermodel and better than anyone there) Candace: You’re fucking kidding me. Carly: That’s the one. (The girls all look to Carly) Carly: Hey you, what’s your name? Wendy: I’m Wendy. Carly: My name’s Carly and I’m cheer captain. You have just the look I’ve been waiting for. Stylish, but not slutty. You’re perfect for this team! (Candace looks shocked and upset) Adrianna: That girl your friend? Candace: She was… Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie walks into the kitchen and sees her grandma making breakfast) Jamie: Grandma, can I talk to you about something? Eileen: What is it? Jamie: It’s about mom’s suicide attempt… Eileen: Why the hell would you bring that up!? Jamie: I want to know why she did it. Eileen: Just butt out, Jamie. Some things you don’t need to know. Jamie: She’s my mother and I deserve to know! Eileen: She’s my daughter-in-law and I say you don’t. (Eileen walks outside to smoke and Jamie looks upset as Moon walks in) Moon: What was that about? Jamie: There’s a lot we don’t know, Moon. Serious shit has happened in this house, I know it. Moon: And? Jamie: Do you not understand, Moon?! Something so bad happened that it made mom want to DIE. You don’t want to know what it is? Moon: Sometimes…not knowing is the better option… (Moon gives her a half-smile and goes back to her room as Jamie turns off the stove) Third Plot: Brittany/Chloe (Chloe is outside of Brittany’s house on the phone) Eliza: Has she left yet? Chloe: No, she’s about to. Shit! A car is pulling up! (Chloe hides in the bush as Brittany comes out and is about to get in the car) Chloe: Britt, what the hell are you doing? Brittany: Shit! Chloe, what are you doing here? Bernard: Dammit, Brittany! You said no one would see! (He drives off and Chloe walks up to Brittany) Chloe: Who the hell was that?! Brittany: You want the truth? That was Bernard, the guy I was talking to online. Chloe: The like 40 year old? (Eliza starts yelling from Chloe’s phone) Eliza: You’re still talking to him? (Chloe hangs up on her) Brittany: 38, but he looks like he’s in his 20’s. Chloe: What are you doing with him and why is he here? Brittany: We love each other. We started talking again over the summer and got even closer. Chloe: What the hell? We told you how dangerous it is to talk to random strangers online and show them your body like that. Are you…are you fucking him? Brittany: No… (Brittany looks ashamed and avoids eye contact with Chloe) Chloe: Don’t lie to me, have you two fucked? Brittany: NO! We’ve done….stuff…but not all the way… Chloe: Jesus Christ, Britt! Who knows what diseases that guy has! Brittany: I can’t help that I love him! Chloe: Is that where you went last night? To meet him? I tried following you, but lost you. Brittany: Yes, okay? This is none of your fucking business, alright? Let me just be happy for once. (Brittany walks inside and slams the door and Chloe looks shocked and disgusted) Sub Plot: Candace/Wendy (Carly is standing in front of the group of girls) Carly: Welcome to cheerleader tryouts! I am the captain, Carly Vasquez. (Carly keeps talking as Candace watches the other girls all talking to Wendy) Candace: I am not taking this…cheerleading is my thing… (Candace sneaks over to Wendy’s stuff and pulls a pill out of her purse, cracking it open and dumping the powder in her water bottle) Adrianna: What the hell are you doing? Candace: Oh no, you caught me red handed. Please, mind your own business. Adrianna: Isn’t that Wendy’s stuff? Candace: Do I need to repeat myself, slut? (Adrianna starts stomping up to Candace and takes out her earring, ready to fight) Adrianna: I do not put up with that shit! Carly: Ladies, what is going on? Wendy: Why are you messing with my stuff? (Carly walks up to Candace and snatches the bottle of laxatives from her hand) Carly: Looks like she’s sabotaging your tryout, Blondie. Wendy: I don’t understand what I did wrong…why would you do that? Adrianna: Cuz the bitch is jealous. Pathetic really? Candace: What are you guys gonna do, cut me for being a bitch? Carly: No…you go first. Show us what you got, big shot. (Carly puts on the music and Candace starts doing flips and cartwheels) Carly: She’s got the moves. I’d expect to see your name on the list. Siobhan: But she’s mean! Carly: No one said there was a “No Bitches Allowed” sign before coming in here. We don’t discriminate on this team. Nice job. Candace: All in a day’s work… (The other girls all give her a mean glare and Wendy holds back tears, avoiding eye contact with her) Candace: Oh geez… Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie is pacing in her room and calls Jeremy) Jeremy: Hey, it’s Jeremy. I’m not here right now, too busy LIVING THE DREAM. Leave a message and I’ll call you later. PEACE! (The message box rings and she hangs up and sees her mom in her room) Jamie: Mom, I want to know. Mrs. Stellar: What? Jamie: Something bad happened and you’re keeping it from me and Moon. Moon I can understand, but I deserve to know! (Kate calms her daughter down and sits her down next to her on the bed) Mrs. Stellar: You’re right sweetie. You want the truth? I’ll give it to you, but it’s…intense. Jamie: I can take it… Mrs. Stellar: As you know, me and your grandmother don’t have the best relationship. She’s never liked me, even back when me and your father were only dating. Jamie: Seriously? Mrs. Stellar: So when he proposed to me, she was very unhappy. She always thought he could do better. Jamie: So what happened? Mrs. Stellar: I got home one day from shopping and overheard a conversation between your father and her. Basically…the only reason we haven’t gotten kicked out of here yet is because your grandmother made a deal with your father. Jamie; What kind of deal? Mrs. Stellar: She’d let us stay here, rent free, as long as your father had sex with women he met at bars. She was hoping he would find one that he liked better than me. Jamie: And you don’t care? Mrs. Stellar: Of course I care, I talked to your father about it. He only went along with it because it would be best for the family. We don’t have the money to find another place to stay. Jamie: Does he still do it? Mrs. Stellar: Sort of. He told his mom that he found a woman he was in love with and was going to break up with me soon. Jamie: So that’s why you tried to… Mrs. Stellar: Jamie, I have been second best for my whole life…and now not even my mother-in-law thinks I’m good enough. I just couldn’t take it. (Jamie hugs her mom) Jamie: How is this happening right now? Mrs. Stellar: Don’t worry about it, hon. As long as your father keeps pretending to love this other woman, your grandmother will be happy and we can stay here. Jamie: How could you let her do this to you, mom. I’m done with that old bitch. (Jamie stomps out and Kate stands up) Mrs. Stellar: Jamie, what are you doing? Jamie: Giving that woman a piece of my mind. Do you care? (Kate thinks for a second) Mrs. Stellar: Go for it. I’ve wanted to go off on her for so long, you can do it for me. (Jamie winks and leaves the room as Kate takes a deep breath) Third Plot: Brittany/Chloe (Chloe, Scott, and Eliza are looking online) Scott: Did she ever tell you the guys last name? We need it if we want to find him online. Chloe: No, but I know the password she uses for everything. I’ll just hack into her Skype. (Chloe puts Brittany’s information into Skype and pulls up her contacts) Chloe: Bernard Kale. Eliza: Holy shit… Chloe: Fuck! Eliza: What did you find? Chloe: I’m reading some of their messages and she talks to him about us. He knows our names. Scott: Well, his name comes up on sexpredators.com. Chloe: You’re kidding me… (They look at his profile on the website) Eliza: He’s been jailed 3 times for stalking young girls with the intent on sexual behavior with them. Chloe: This guy knows things about us…I don’t feel safe anymore. Eliza: Like it’s not bad enough for her to go get herself raped, she has to get us raped by this crazy fuck as well?! (Chloe calls Brittany on the phone) Chloe: Where are you? Brittany: Where do you think? Chloe: Are you going to meet Bernard? Brittany: None of your business, Chlo. Chloe: I swear to god, Britt, don’t do this. We looked him up online and he’s a sexual predator! Brittany: We’ve talked about it. Those were all false allegations. Chloe: Bullshit! This is getting really dangerous, Britt. I’m going to call the cops if you don’t stop seeing him. Brittany: Would you just mind your own fucking business! This is my life and if I want to go out and see my boyfriend, then I fucking will! (Brittany hangs up and Chloe looks scared) Chloe: He’s her boyfriend. She’s going out to meet him right now. I can’t let her do this. Eliza: What are you going to do? Chloe: You two stay here. I have to do something… (Chloe walks out of the house and Scott and Eliza look worried) Sub Plot: Candace/Wendy (Wendy is in the bathroom wiping off her makeup and Adrianna walks in) Adrianna: That was really shitty what your friend did to you. Wendy: I don’t know if I can even call her my friend anymore. Adrianna: Does she pull this shit a lot? Wendy: I just wanted to feel pretty for once. She always makes me feel bad because I’m not as gorgeous or confident as her. Adrianna: Hon, if she makes you feel that badly about yourself, why do you still talk to her? You gotta surround yourself with people who make you feel the best you can be. Wendy: I don’t have any friends other than her. She made me leave all of them because she wanted my full attention. Adrianna: It sounds like this crazy bitch has way more insecurity issues than she leads you and anyone else to believe. Wendy: I don’t know. Adrianna: Just go out there and rock your audition, you still look amazing. Wendy: I’m done with cheerleading. It’s not my thing, it’s Candace’s thing. I don’t dress like a princess and wear pounds of makeup, I just wanted to show her up. I guess that backfired… Adrianna: Well then find something you love to do and go out and do it. I’ll leave you alone for a while, but here’s my number. I’m here to talk whenever. (Adrianna hands Wendy her number) Wendy: I gotta be honest, you’re much nicer than I thought you were. Adrianna: I’m nice, I just don’t put up with any bullshit. (She winks and leaves and Wendy sighs and wipes the smudged makeup off her eyes) Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie sees her grandmother taking laundry up the stairs) Jamie: What the hell is wrong with you? Eileen: Excuse me? Jamie: No one messes with my mother, not even my grandma. How could you treat her the way you have? Eileen: You think you know everything? You don’t know shit, your mother is delusional. Jamie: I’ve seen you treat her like she’s nothing for years, but now that I found out the truth about why you’re even letting us stay here…you disgust me. Eileen: I disgust you? You’re the whore who’s engaged and still in high school! Jamie: How dare you say that! Moon: What the hell is going on?! (Moon runs up and sees Eileen faint and tumble down the stairs) Moon: Grandma! Jamie: Oh my god! (They start to check her pulse and try to wake her up) Third Plot: Brittany/Chloe (Brittany is sitting in the Hub when her mother and Chloe barge in) Mrs. Brith: Brittany Elizabeth Brith, what the HELL are you doing? Brittany: You told my mom?! Chloe: I need to make you understand, but I can’t do it on my own. Mrs. Brith: How could you be dating a 38 year old, I can’t believe you’d be so stupid! (Her mom comes up and starts dragging her out the door) Brittany: Mom, I’m sorry! I want to stay! I love him! Mrs. Brith: You’re 15, you don’t know what love is! Brittany: Don’t tell me what I feel. He makes me feel good and I want him in my life! You just don’t get it! Mrs. Brith: That you’re right about. I don’t get why a 38 year old man is wasting his time on a 15 year old girl. He’s some kind of pedophile! (Brittany turns to Chloe, tears streaming down her face) Brittany: I hate you! You just had to screw everything up, didn’t you?! Chloe: Britt, I just wanted you to be safe. Brittany: I can take care of myself, thanks. And I don’t need you in my life anymore telling me what to do. (Brittany’s mom brings her outside and Chloe stands there, starting to cry) Main Plot: Jamie (The police and ambulance are at the Stellar house and Eileen is seen being taken out in a coroner bag) Jamie: What did I do? (Mr. Stellar is seen crying as he gets in the police car and Moon and Mrs. Stellar walk beside Jamie) Mrs. Stellar: She had a heart attack…apparently she had heart disease and didn’t even know about it. Jamie: I killed her… Mrs. Stellar: Oh honey, no you didn’t! (Her mom hugs her tight) Mrs. Stellar: She got so worked up that her heart just couldn’t take the stress. Moon: Mom, what happens to us in her house? Mrs. Stellar: Your father signed us up as prime owners last month. He just told me now. Jamie: So we still stay here and everything is okay? Mrs. Stellar: Well besides grandma being dead. (Moon sheds a tear) Moon: I hated that bitch, why am I crying? Jamie: Because things are definitely going to change. (Moon goes inside and Mrs. Stellar sits on the front steps with Jamie) Mrs. Stellar: Jamie, don’t ever fall in love. You just always get screwed in the end. Jamie: I am in love. Mrs. Stellar: Where is he? Your grandmother just died. Oh right, he’s living his dream in LA. Jamie: Hollywood. Mrs. Stellar: Just saying…I thought me and your father were unbreakable…guess I was mistaken. (Her mom gets up and leaves and Jamie stares at the clouds and ponders) Sub Plot: Candace/Wendy (Wendy and Siobhan are talking and Candace walks up to them) Candace: Can I have a moment with Wendy, please? Siobhan: Yeah. Sorry to hear you’re not gonna tryout. See you around. (Siobhan walks away and Candace looks confused) Candace: So you’re not trying out? Wendy: No…you made it clear that cheerleading was your thing. I’ll find something of my own. Candace: Listen, I’m sorry. I was…out of line. Wendy: Whatever. (Wendy starts to walk away and Candace grabs her arm) Candace: What’s wrong with you, I apologized. Wendy: Yeah, you did. I didn’t accept it, though. Candace: What’s your deal? (Wendy starts to hold back tears) Wendy: Why do you hate me? Candace: I don’t. You were just threatening my position on the team. Wendy: Not just today. You always make me feel like shit and I’m sick of it. Candace: I…I know I do. I just can’t help it. I’m sorry. Wendy: Great answer. Candace: I still have your back no matter what I say or do. You’re my best friend. Can I take you out for smoothies? (Wendy half-smiles) Wendy: Why not. (They hug and start to walk down the street) Third Plot: Brittany/Chloe (Chloe is sitting at a table in the Hub and Bernard walks in) Chloe: Take a seat. You’re here to meet Brittany? Bernard: Uh…yes. Who are you? Chloe: I’m her best friend. If you don’t leave her alone, I’m gonna call the cops on your skeezy ass. I know enough to get you locked up for a lifetime and based on what I’ve seen, you don’t need to go back to the slammer. Bernard: Fuck you. Chloe: Like I said…one word to her and you’ll be taking it up the ass from hairy Mexican drug lords until you’re old and gray. (Bernard walks out and Chloe takes a deep breath, checking her phone which shows a text she sent to Brittany saying “please forgive me”) Chloe: Still nothing… Sub Plot: Candace/Wendy (Candace and Wendy walk into the Hub and Candace sees Micah) Candace: Hey, Micah! Micah: Candace, what’s up? Candace: This is my friend, Wendy. (Wendy and Micah shake hands and a beep is heard from Candace’s phone) Candace: OMG. Carly just sent the email with the list of cheerleaders on it! (Candace scrolls through names and Adrianna and Siobhan are both on it) Candace: I’M IN! (Micah kisses her on the cheek and Wendy hugs her) Wendy: Congrats! Candace: A bunch of the bitches got on too, but I can take them. Micah: I know you can. Gotta jet, but I’ll see you later. Nice meeting you, Wendy. (He winks and Wendy stares at him as he leaves) Wendy: Who is that? Candace: Just my new neighbor. His name is Micah. Wendy: He’s super cute. Maybe I should keep this preppy look, maybe it’ll impress him if you know what I mean. (Wendy laughs and goes to get a smoothie) Candace: I know what you mean… (Candace glares at her and looks extremely jealous) Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie is sitting on her bed and on the phone) Jamie: If he picks up…then it’s a sign. Jeremy: Hey, babe. I’m kinda busy at this party, do you need anything? Jamie: I just…my grandmother died. Jeremy: What? I’m so sorry, babe! Jamie: Where were you? Jeremy: Reality star now, remember? I can try to skype later tonight if you don’t want to be alone, but didn’t you hate her? Jamie: Yes, but that’s not the point. Something huge happened and you weren’t there for me. Just like you haven’t ever since that fucking show started. Jeremy: Where is all this coming from? You gave me permission to go on the show, remember? Jamie: That was when I thought you still cared. Jeremy: I do care, are you kidding me? Jamie: If you cared, I would get a text from you every day. You wouldn’t “try” to skype me, you would make sure you did. Jeremy: What are you trying to say, Jame. Just spit it out. Jamie: I’ve given up on love…it just hurts you in the end. I want to avoid that…even though right now I’m not doing a good job at it. Jeremy: So… Jamie: So, we’re through. The engagement, the relationship. Over. Jeremy: How could you do this to me? Jamie: I’m sorry. Good luck on your show, I’ll still be watching. (Jamie hangs up on him and starts balling as her phone rings) Jamie: Hello? Caylee: Me and Julia are going to the mall. Want to come? Jamie: Um…yeah. Give me a couple. Caylee: We’ll be there in like 10. (Jamie hangs up and looks at herself in the mirror, forcing herself to stop crying) Jamie: You have great friends and family. No reason to be upset. You don’t need him. (She forces a smile and picks a top from the closet) Jamie: You’ll be okay… 'NEXT WEEK' Scott: Okay, that’s the definition of ratchet. WE Moon: I’ve known him for years, why do I suddenly like him? ALL Caylee: Either I make my dream come true or lose it to make someone else happy. Julia: Sounds complicated. HAVE Keith: I may or may not have taken someone’s virginity last night! (Olivia looks shocked) TO Caylee: What did I just do? (A girl is seen crying) MAKE Eliza: What is wrong with you? Keith: I don’t want to keep this a secret… DECISIONS (Blood is seen splattering everywhere) Caylee: WHAT THE HELL?! NEW EPISODE TOMORROW ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts